Russian Ground Forces
The 'Russian Ground Forces '''are the land forces of the Russian Armed Forces. Their primary missions is the protection of the state borders, combat on land, the security of occupied territories, and the defeat of enemy troops. The Ground Forces must be able to achieve these goals both in nuclear war and non-nuclear war, especially without the use of weapons of mass destruction. Furthermore, they must be capable of protecting the national interests of Russia within the framework of its international obligations. The RGF shrank considerably following the collapse of the Russian Federation. History Russo-Usnistani War In 1996 Russian Ground Forces, along with the Russian Airborne Troops, invaded the nation of Usnistan alongside Turkey. They were responsible for carving Usnistan in half alongside the Turkish military and occupied the eastern half of the country, while Turkey occupied the Western half. In response to an insurgency executed by rebel fighters and the Usnistani military, the Russian Ground Forces created Task Force Brown Bear, an elite special operations unit dedicated to hunting down and arresting or killing any rebels and their sympathizers, as well as foreign volunteers. When the war ended in defeat, the Russian Ground Forces withdrew from Usnistan. However, Muhammad's Army appeared in the region and began killing thousands of retreating Russian soldiers. As of 2019, the withdrawal from Usnistan is ongoing, though it is now hampered by attacks on Russian military bases on Usnistani soil by Muhammad's Army forces. Members *General Nikita Gromov (KIA) *Roman Sakharov *Bogdan Lebedev *Andriy Panov *Dimitri Pavlov *Konstantin Bratchenko *Nikolai Rankov *Kiril Kirilenko *Stepan Fashkov *Konstantin Malenkov *Pavel Leonov *Dominika Lazarova *Valeriya Petrova *Toma Pavlova Weapons and equipment Handguns *Makarov pistol *MP-443 Grach *Stechkin automatic pistol *PSS silent pistol *GSh-18 *SPS Assault rifles *OTs-14 Groza *AK-74 *AK-74M *AK-12 *AK-15 *A-545 *AN-94 *AS "Val" *SR-3M Sniper rifles *Dragunov SVD *SV-98 *SVDM *ASVK-M Kord-M *VSS "Vintorez" *ASVK *OSV-96 Machineguns *RPK-74 *RPK-74M *PKM *PKP Pecheneg *NSV *Kord Quotes *Бросаю гранату! - "''Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to take cover!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *Это за мою сестру! - ''"Eto za moyu sestru!" ''/ "That is for my sister!" *Поубивайте этих трусов! - ''"Poubivayte etih trusov!" / "Kill those cowards!" *Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" *Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" *Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" *Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" *Пошли! - ""Pashli!" / "Go!" *Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" *У нас слишком много раненых! Придётся отступить! - "U nas slishkom mnogo ranenyh! Pridyotsya otstupit'!" / "We have too many wounded men! We have to fall back!" - (random chatter) *Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" *Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" *Лейтенант, мне нужна поддержка с воздуха через 10 минут! Никаких оправданий! - "Leytenant, mne nuzhna podderzhka s vozdukha cherez desyat' minut! Nikakih opravdaniy!" / (Lieutenant, I need air support in 10 minutes! No excuses!) (random chatter) *С нами Бог! -'' '"S nami Bog!" / "God is with us!"'' *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *''"Грязные уснистанцы!"-"Gryaznyye usnistantsy!"/"Filthy Usnistanis!" *"Эй, у нас есть Уснистанец!"-"Ey, u nas yest' Usnistanets!"/"Hey, we have an Usnistani here!" *"Смерть Уснистану!"-''"Smert' Usnistanu!"/"Death to Usnistan!" *"Военные из Уснистана отправили иностранных бойцов?"-''"Voyennyye iz Usnistana otpravili inostrannykh boytsov?"/''"The Usnistan military sent foreign fighters?" *"Контакт!"-''"Kontakt!"/"Contact!" *"Снайпер!"-"Snayper!"/"Sniper!" *"Долой их головы!"-''"Doloy ikh golovy!"/"Off with their heads!" *"Долой его голову!"-"Doloy yego golovu!"/"Off with his head!" *"Долой ее голову!"-''"Doloy yeye golovu!"/"Off with her head!" *"Это для моего брата!"-''"Eto dlya moyego brata!"/"This is for my brother!" *Вы пришли сюда, чтобы просто умереть!"-''"Vy prishli syuda, chtoby prosto umeret'!"/"You came all the way here just to die!" *Ты умрешь здесь, а мы оттаям тебя весной!"-''"Ty umresh' zdes', a my ottayam tebya vesnoy!"/"You will die here, and we will thaw you out in the spring!" *"Сволочи!"-''"Svolochi!"''/"Bastards!" Gallery Russian warfare in Usnistan.jpg Russian soldiers in the launch site.jpg Russian soldiers in Usnistan.jpg Russians in Usnistan.jpg Yuri Nikitin.png Yuri Kiselev.png Volodya Sarayev.png Anatoly Voroshilov.png Russian commandos.png Russian Spetsnaz soldiers.png Russian Spetsnaz commandos.png Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Allies